The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. The work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Communications using small-cell transceivers in wireless network systems can be affected by movement of the transceiver. In some systems, movement of even a few centimeters can cause enough of a signal impedance change to affect communication channels, for example, causing dropped calls or reducing data rates.